


[OA] 恋爱侧写

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 《恋爱喜剧》的补全，几件不得不说的小事。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[OA] 恋爱侧写

1\. 打架

迹部发现忍足在躲着自己。

部活期间他藏身在队伍的后排，刻意避开迹部扫过来的视线，等例行训话结束就来到距离自家部长最远的球场，机械化地打回后辈隔网喂来的球，没过多久意兴阑珊地找了个树荫底下玩手机，脚边是喝了一半的矿泉水瓶。迹部抱着两条胳膊走过去，敲打这家伙效率高却不积极的老毛病。忍足没像平时那样据理力争，一声不吭地拎着球拍回了球场，留下迹部在原地摸不着头脑。

他们的睡前电话也无声消失了，漆黑的手机屏幕发出嘲弄。本来每晚按时响起的手机铃声就不是一个约定，最初是迹部因为学生会竞选和网球部的事情来找忍足，理直气壮地把他当作打商量的对象，顺便进行关西腔的听力练习，后来两人发展出了隔着电话线漫无边际的聊天，从忍足有待提高的小提琴水平说到周末是否要来迹部汉宫的家庭影院看电影，最后抓着手机不知是谁先睡了过去，到了第二天晚上又就此反复，直到形成了一种默契的规律。

然而现在迹部瞪着通讯录里的某串号码，犹豫过后按下的通话键却带来嘟嘟的忙音，他咬牙切齿地把这部手机扔进装满无数手机的抽屉里，认定忍足那家伙是在和自己置气，却连这笔账的来龙去脉都弄不明白。

这笔账总有被摆在台面上清算的那天。部活结束的更衣室里声音轻下去，迹部接听完管家的电话关上储物柜，迎面撞上了同样准备离开的忍足。他们的视线只重合了短短半秒，忍足低着头和迹部擦肩而过，一堵无形的墙在狭窄空间内竖了起来。硬纸团般的情绪卡在喉咙里，迹部胸间的火苗窜了上来。

“喂，忍足。”

忍足停住了脚步，稍微侧过了半边脸。

“你什么意思？”迹部质问。

“坐电车回家。”

“我不是问你这个吧？”

迹部盯着忍足的侧脸，看到他的长睫毛不自然地垂了下来。短暂又漫长的某段空白之后，忍足似乎是打定了揣着明白装糊涂的主意，不愿触及那个双方心知肚明的模块。他迈开步子继续往门口移动，反被迹部用力抓住了胳膊，沉甸甸的网球袋从肩上滑了下来，忍足的眼神一黯。

“你到底想怎样？”他冷淡地说，“别太过分了。”

下一秒迹部揪住了忍足的领子，网球袋顺势掉到了地上。迹部是吃软不吃硬的性子，强行抬杠的都不会给好脸色，而且少爷脾气上来了谁也顶不住，眼珠子里几乎快要冒出火来。忍足撂下的话无异于火上浇油，空中某根无形的弦紧紧绷了起来，迹部恨不得照镜子似的把这话原句奉还给忍足。夕阳把窗外天空染成了红色，光线和阴影在更衣室里发生了微妙变化。

忍足显然被迹部的行为惹恼了，脱离了平时冷静成熟的外壳，垂下的右手捏成拳头，非同寻常的情感开始发酵。他心里也憋着什么东西，却拒绝通过理性的方式交流，狼崽咬起人来不会讲道理。他们站在各自的高地上，摇身变成两个剑拔弩张的小朋友，对视之中有种硬邦邦的诗意。

迹部率先动了手，砸过去的拳头被忍足握住，骨节捏得发白。他们死死地盯着对方眼睛里的自己，迹部直接给了忍足胸口一肘子，忍足往后踉跄几步撞到了架子，顶层盒子里的网球滚下来，落到地上演奏出不规律的乐曲。他们谁也没再和对方客气，以原始的野蛮方式开始解决问题，大脑的思考落在身体的行动后面，各自的不痛快全都发泄在拳头上。

迹部小时候的家教严格，富家少爷没有用拳头说话的道理，当年在英国时桦地被同龄孩子欺负，即使对方说了再难听的话、做了再过分的事，迹部也都是用其他方式护着他，在不撸起袖子的情况下让吠犬加倍偿还。但这不意味着迹部不擅长打架这件事，相反他在力道和反应上都可圈可点，在这场近距离的角逐中占了上风，忍足多是处于格挡和躲闪的状态，挥过去的拳头攻击意味也很淡，完美避开了迹部脸上的关键位置，简直像是潜意识下达了某些指令似的。

他们倒在地板上扭打起来，撞翻了附近的几个纸箱，雪花片般的资料满空飞舞，营造出戏剧舞台般的奇妙氛围，两个胡搅蛮缠的黑影投在后面墙上。迹部找准间隙翻到忍足的上方，施力压制住他的两条腿，高高地抡起拳头到空中，再有决定性的一击就能获得这场角逐的胜利。忍足却在这时偏头错开了迹部的视线，抓着他胳膊的手也松开了，俨然一副放弃抵抗无所谓的样子。

迹部的拳头停在空中，忽而看清了眼前的画面——忍足大概刚才没少挨他的揍，脸上到处都是灰和血印子，乱糟糟的头发堆在脸颊两侧，全无平日被学校女生追捧的光鲜形象，最心爱的那副平光眼镜也被甩到了地上，镜片和镜腿的情况不容乐观——他们这是在干什么？迹部睁大眼睛，捏紧的拳头松开了。

他抿着嘴唇想说些什么，话到嘴边却组织不成连贯的词句，甚至有点困惑他们是怎么来到这样的画面里。忍足的瞳孔漆黑不见底，他挣扎着把迹部从身上推下去，捡起地上的眼镜端详了会儿，默默把无辜的受害物品架回鼻梁。他身上有几道狰狞的伤口，红色看上去格外触目惊心，迹部后知后觉意识到自己前面昏了头，下手的时候完全没考虑轻重。

忍足用手背抹了一把脸，抿着嘴唇从地上爬起来，余光也没有扫过旁边的迹部。穿过这片狼藉不堪的现场，忍足背起网球袋走向门口，夕阳把他身后的影子拖得很长。迹部颇为沮丧地坐在原地，大脑陷入了一阵空白，刚才的事情简直就是一个笑话。他看着那头忍足离自己越来越远，像是即将失去什么重要的东西，从未有过的无力感淹没了他。

“忍足。”迹部喊了他的名字，没有得到任何回应。

“……侑士。”他近乎绝望地说。

忍足在逆光里掉头回到他身边的时候，迹部觉得自己像是一只被捡回家的流浪小动物，可怜巴巴地抬头锁住忍足的视线。这个比方不一定恰当，如果从身上伤口的数量和程度来判断，忍足倒比他更像在外受了欺负的小动物，甚至让人想用以牙还牙的方式替他出气。但转念一想欺负这家伙的可不正是自己，迹部尝到了无奈和后悔的滋味，自嘲地压扁了嘴角。

忍足观察了会儿迹部胳膊上的几处擦伤，皮外伤算不上什么大碍，还比不上他球场上为了救球受的伤，按照迹部的身体素质没几天就能好。忍足垂着眼睛说今天没把小药箱收进书包，要不带他回家简单处理一下吧。迹部此时巴不得有架能顺着往上爬的梯子，不假思索地答应说好。

他跟着忍足坐上平民的交通工具，电车摇晃着把他们带向城市的另一头，掠过窗外迅速后退的街景。迹部只跟着忍足坐过两三次电车，在检票口还闹了掏出信用卡的笑话，那次找了个相对而言清净的车厢，迹部坐在忍足身边观察陌生的社会场所，忍足像介绍旅游景点一样给他进行平民生活的科普，让他知道了直升飞机之外的上下学方式。这回两人在路上却关闭了对话框，视线偶尔在空中交叠后又迅速移开，生硬地盯着电车里的线路图。周围身穿校服的初中女生偷瞄着他们窃窃私语，不知是在评价外貌还是别的什么。

忍足家坐落在街巷尽头，传统的日式庭院映入眼帘，隐隐约约能听到小桥流水的声音。迹部跟着忍足经过起居室前往里屋，不出所料收到了惠里奈的注目礼，但迹部却无暇考虑姐姐脑内的猜想，默不作声地跟着忍足进了卧室。忍足房间的面积不大，刚刚好塞下必须的几件家具，侧面的架子上整齐摆放着书籍和DVD，空中飘着迹部熟悉的草药味。

迹部端正地坐在地毯里，视线锁住了忍足翻找东西的背影。忍足从柜子里找出小药箱，拎到迹部的身边坐下来。他把迹部的胳膊拉到面前，袖子慢慢卷上去露出伤口，手势熟练地开始处理伤口，刺鼻的药水味钻进鼻腔。忍足小时候是和惠里奈、谦也在家里诊所泡大的，张口就能把药品说明书的条条框框背出来，上药这种小事就更不用说了，动作比诊所里的护士还专业。

忍足在整个过程里一言不发，迹部光是盯着他垂下的睫毛发呆，各种回忆片段在脑内闪过。他平时拿起球拍就头脑发热，为了打回那颗小球不顾一切地展开身体摔在地上，每次下场后都大咧咧地找忍足处理自己的伤口，认为这人可比医务室的护士靠谱多了，某几次脚踝扭伤也是忍足帮着冰敷和包扎，睁大眼睛表扬他处理的不错。忍足告诫迹部别不把运动中的小伤当回事，他却总是当作耳旁风吹过，没过几天照样大摇大摆地来找忍足。

老实说现在忍足才是更需要处理伤口的那位，整个人看上去灰头土脸的，迹部比起来倒像是不小心摔了一跤。那个瞬间迹部忽然就心软了，看着忍足把棉花签收进小药箱里，小心翼翼地抓住了他的手。忍足愣了半秒，感受到迹部把自己的手握紧了，心中居住的狼崽发出了想要被顺毛的呜咽声。

“你别不理我。要不你再打我几下？”迹部说。

忍足摇了摇头，还是缩在壳里的样子。迹部不气馁地和他做起鬼脸，毫无财团少爷的包袱，完全变回了顽皮的小孩子。这回忍足终于被他逗笑了，嘴角扬起淡淡的弧度，表情可以解读为拿迹部没办法。但他眼神里仍然装着悬而未决的心事，迹部明白还没找到问题的根本，试探着用自己的方式推进对话。

“我怎么知道，你这家伙连打架都不会，啊嗯？”

迹部顿了顿，“而且是你先挑起来的吧？”

忍足被直白的语言戳中了痛处，神情的细微变化落在迹部眼底。他的视线移到架子上层层叠叠的恋爱小说和电影DVD，描绘出这位文艺青年一成不变的品味，回家路上摇摇晃晃的眼镜腿在这时断开了，寿终正寝的眼镜正好掉在两人中间的位置。忍足想从迹部掌心里抽出手，反而被这人捏的更紧了。忍足抬起眼皮，不受遮挡的视线在空中相接了，迹部的追问跟了过来。

“你先躲着我的吧？到底哪儿招惹你了，啊？”

迹部非逼着他把这笔账算清楚，吃准了这家伙不好意思被人直视，一瞬不瞬地盯着他瞳孔里自己的倒影，咄咄逼人的架势大写在脸上。摘下眼镜的忍足失去了余地，干脆把憋在心里的想法交代出来。

“你都忙着追在别人身后跑，有空想到我？”他淡淡地说。

按理说迹部应该感到莫名其妙，被扔这么一个看似没头没脑的问句，花上几秒大致理解后则是又气又好笑，甚至心里有些不太舒服的感觉，自己也琢磨不出究竟是为什么，就是尤其不喜欢忍足抛出这种假设。但他竟然看着忍足的眼神产生了共情，向来强硬的情绪也软了下去，不再像先前更衣室里那样意气用事，渐渐意识到这句反问不只停留在表面，而是可能存在更深层面的答案。

迹部承认还是被忍足打败了，尝试把自己投射在忍足的想法里，也不知道如此得出的结论是否准确，光仗着他们心灵感应的优势，以及无所顾忌的少爷脾气，最后所有的猜想化作了一个拥抱，他的双手绕到忍足的后背收紧了，更衣室里的那场架就这样一笔勾销了，屋内的光景也蓦然温柔了起来。

他们咬着耳朵说了会儿悄悄话，这段时间忍足的别扭得到了解释。他当然是绕着弯子说的，迹部却拼出了完整的意思，心里嘟囔了无数句“笨蛋”。关东大赛的第一单打在忍足心里埋下了一颗种子，他曾经自以为距离迹部最近的位置打上问号，遥遥地注视着那个众人瞩目的身影什么也说不出口，逐渐生根发芽的犹疑让他关上心门，本能地想要躲得离迹部越远越好，小时候搬家和转学的经历让他养成了这个毛病，既是和迹部也是和自己过不去。

迹部在情感方面天生缺根筋，和人打交道时保持绝对理性，且始终把自己当作中心，从此出发观察这个世界的运转。他是让人心生敬畏的冰之国王，给身边每个人都划分好了允许接近的范围，谁也无法踏入他真实的舒适圈，这点倒和忍足的人际交往有异曲同工之妙。但忍足是迹部行事准则的例外，有时看似是迹部如往常一样把握了主导，实则二人之间的主动权在忍足那里。

迹部已经追溯不到这份特殊的源头，最初只是和他在一起就感到开心，后来是觉得有他就没什么事情做不到，再后来尝到了精神上相互依赖的甜头，情感的波动可以得到共鸣，视线尽头总是同样的身影，甚至从他身上找到了类似于家的归属感，想着能把这人留在身边就好了。迹部的眼力之敏锐，竟然一直没看穿自己的心意，还是今天的这场闹剧让他恍然大悟。

“——从今天开始，你就是本大爷的男朋友了。”

迹部说出不容置疑的结论，说完拍了拍新晋男朋友的脑袋，看着他愣了半秒后笑了出来，瞳孔里亮着通透的光点。

迹部刚觉得自己这下占了便宜，就在忍足眼里读出了围观小屁孩的信息，反应过来这人又在把自己当作小朋友看待，两人打起了让人会心一笑的嘴架，比起忍足和谦也的相声多出某些东西，直到外面响起惠里奈询问性的敲门声。迹部飞快亲了一口忍足的脸，心情愉悦地拉着男朋友起身去开门，没注意到自己的脸和他烧得是相同程度的烫。

棉花糖般的空气里，一场争执带来的新篇正在打开。

2\. 离别的夏天

初夏到来的时候，迹部在东京的日子进入了倒计时。

迹部在樱花漫天飞舞的季节和网球部所有正选对战，把冰帝的未来托付给日吉和后辈们，收获了全校学生对他进军职业网坛的祝福。毕业后的这段时间他则待在家里，反复联系和商量英国那边的教练人选，同时保持着每天自主训练的节奏，俨然已经以职业网球选手的身份要求自己。日程表上出现了管家订好的机票，他即将在下周回到第二故乡英国。

他和忍足的相处还是老样子，碰到方便的时间会去忍足家里借宿，两人在忍足房间里看网球比赛直播，迹部双眼发光地盯着屏幕里小球的轨迹，信誓旦旦地说这些家伙以后都是本大爷的手下败将，或者他们各自拿着手柄玩初中生级别的电子游戏，为排行榜上十几分的差距卯足了劲，时不时从茶几上拿起惠里奈洗好的水果扔进嘴里，给精力高度集中的大脑补充能量。

忍足最近在家附近的便利店打工，一则自力更生赚取高中期间的生活费，二则看中便利店是进行人类观察的绝佳场所，他可以看到戴口罩的上班族、买烟和报纸的无业中年大叔、卖二手货发快递的家庭主妇，当然还有他最在意的幸福情侣和家庭，比如周末的傍晚爸爸带着女儿来买冷饮，小丫头从兜里掏出一张叠成方块的千元纸币，羞涩笑着踮起脚把纸币放在柜台上。

迹部回日本上学后才知道便利店的存在，第一次跟着忍足来店里逛像是来到了新世界，和货架上没见过的零食大眼瞪小眼，收银柜台旁边的热食柜更是超出他的想象，部分是因为不可思议的低价。他和忍足混久后不断升级平民生活的技能点，起码结账时不会以买下整家店的气势吓店员一跳。

迹部听说忍足打算在便利店打工，第一反应是让他不要对客人露出营业式笑容，以及不要收下看上去就很可疑的便当和纸条。忍足挠着头说我没什么表情的啊，毫无自觉自己在情人节往往收到和迹部相近数量的巧克力，冰帝的迹部粉丝团里超过半数的姑娘也盯着他，月亮也可以和太阳一样耀眼。

迹部从鼻息里“哼”了一声，脑补出了母猫们觊觎自家男朋友的眼神，说不定其中还有喜欢看恋爱小说和电影的长腿姐姐，能和某个笨蛋讨论起两情相悦的爱情故事——这回他真的开始考虑把便利店买下来了。

结果迹部的预感变成了现实。忍足不仅吸引了女性顾客的频繁光顾，就连店里搭班的姐姐也会多看他几眼，甚至还有临时工特意和店长申请与之重合的上班时间，哪怕和某位扑克脸实则说不上几句话。而且忍足和家庭主妇在淘打折货和买菜方面很有共同话题，工作日店内客流量不多的下午两三点钟，某些阿姨经常能在收银柜台和他聊上半天，交流各大超市最新的折扣信息。

迹部觉得忍足身边出现了一堆北园寿叶，想当初这丫头可是把便当送到了冰帝网球场的外面，后来又在青少年网球周刊里留言给忍足好感的讯号。但他不好干涉忍足的生活让人把工作辞了，于是得空就来接下班的忍足回家，抓紧所剩无几的时间和男朋友在一起，顺便观察他是否招惹到了新的母猫。

结束这天的体能训练，迹部冲了淋浴换上红色套头衫，让司机把车开到便利店所在的街道，托腮看着那个正在货架前移动的身影，藏在墨镜后面的眼神变得柔和起来。距离忍足的换班时间还剩不到五分钟，他正帮着把刚到的货品依次摆放上架，仔细确认每样上架货品的保质日期，手里还拿着清单和笔。

隔着玻璃和障碍物看不清楚，迹部却能想象忍足此时认真的神情，他专注做事时都会露出同样的表情，比如午休时间在学校沙龙的角落里读书、为练习精神集中力坐在桌子前雕刻铅笔，背景里的一切事物都被抹去了，仿佛空气的流动也放缓了。灯光映亮他的侧脸，每根睫毛都有好看的弧度。

他不知不觉看着视线尽头的男朋友出了神，就差拿出手机把那个身影留在屏幕中央，一阵恍惚后发现忍足拎着袋子站在便利店门口，打量着两侧街道明显是在寻找自己的位置，很快也留意到了这边漆黑的庞然大物。迹部吩咐司机不用管自己直接回去，打定了今晚也在忍足家留宿的主意。

迹部揣着兜走到忍足面前，扬起下巴和他打了声招呼。忍足见到迹部后稍稍弯起了眼睛，比他在营业时间的任何表情都更明显。但不等迹部询问他今天店里的工作情况，倒先从袋子里掏出一个肉包子递过去。

“哈？你们店员也要贡献销量？”

“你尝尝呗。”忍足怂恿地说，“牛肉馅儿的。”

迹部咬了一口包子，浓郁的汤汁在嘴里化开，不愧是得到忍足认可的平民食物。迹部想着把包子加在家里大厨的菜单上，就像先前吩咐加上的日式炒面和章鱼小丸子，不觉得这些食物和烤牛排并列有何违和感，忽而其余香味飘进鼻腔里，他瞥了一眼忍足手里鼓囊囊的袋子，分辨出里面五颜六色的东西。

“袋子里还装着什么？”他问。

“蒸饺、炸鸡块、春卷，还有几份便当和三明治。”

迹部挑起眉毛，“你不心疼工资啊？”

“没花钱。”

“啊？”

“这些食物超过贩卖时间就要扔掉，店长让我们有想要的就带走。扔掉的话浪费暂且不提，食物本身也很可怜吧。”

“……你到底是为了什么去打工的？”

忍足用春卷堵上了迹部的嘴，自己则拿了一个红鲷鱼饭团吃起来，他装了很多迹部会感兴趣的平民小吃，当然不是碰巧而已。前面抛出问题的答案是赚生活费和领免费食物兼而有之，迹部心里多少得出了结论。他嘴里塞着吃的，嘟囔着转移了话题：“今天工作怎么样啊？”

“别提了。”忍足摇了摇头，“我早上例行去照顾咖啡机，往机器里添加牛奶和咖啡豆什么的，谁知放糖浆和炼乳的箱子里乱七八糟，各种保质期的、用了一半的，全部都混一块儿了。这是在搞什么啊？”

“你这个口气，怎么像是打扫房间的老妈子？”

“真的很过分啊……”忍足抱怨，听起来却有被吐槽了的愉悦。

他们沿着安静的街道往里走，天空像是打翻了颜料的调色盘，低矮的居民建筑染上了橘粉色。接近忍足家门口的拐角处，一条奶油色的流浪猫从电线杆后绕出来，冲着忍足不停地喵呜叫唤。忍足熟练地蹲了下来，从袋子里变魔法似的拿出猫罐头给它打开，轻轻摸了摸小猫的脑袋。

“这个也是从店里拿的？”迹部问。

“不是，这是买的。”

投喂流浪猫舍得花自己的工资，投喂本大爷就是免费福利食品……迹部无言以对，想起了男朋友精打细算的抠门属性，只能抱着胳膊看猫咪和忍足撒娇。小猫舔干净罐头里来之不易的食物，亲昵地蹭了蹭忍足的裤腿，鼻息里发出轻微的呼噜声，看来忍足和这条流浪猫应该是老相识了，每天上学和放学路上一人一猫没少打过照面，否则他也不会在离开便利店前专门买猫罐头。

忍足和小动物有种天生的亲近，不知医者平等对待生命的态度占了几分。先前正选集体到郊外的牧场游玩，小鸭子见到气势汹汹的迹部吓得绕道而行，唯独跟在忍足后面摇摇晃晃地走，像是把他认成了自己的妈妈，同行的正选们都拿这个猜想打趣忍足，他却真像妈妈一样照顾起了小鸭子。

忍足和小动物的相处也不是都一帆风顺，和迹部一起长大的玛格丽特就是那个例外。阿富汗猎犬性格冷淡和独立，相比其他同类有着极高的自尊，遇事很有自己的主见，甚至可能无故攻击包括主人在内的人类，但玛格丽特臣服于从小散发国王气质的迹部，成为了陪在主人身边的好伙伴，童年时代的迹部只有在爱犬面前像个小孩子，成长的困惑和烦恼都说给她听。

管家定期会带玛格丽特去美容院打理毛发，飘逸潇洒的长发让她更像是优雅的贵族，不过佣人们都只敢在一定距离外欣赏，生怕阿富汗猎犬露出凶残的本性。忍足第一次看到迹部手机屏保里的玛格丽特，竟然发出“没想到还挺普通的嘛……”的感叹，可想而知玛格丽特见面时不会给他好脸色。本来这家伙就是抢走爸爸的坏人，看在迹部的面子上没动嘴罢了。

忍足只能花心思和狗子套近乎，主动提出帮玛格丽特洗澡和梳毛，拿出心爱的头绳和梳子给她扎小辫儿。玛格丽特最初坐在地上一脸嫌弃，梳完后看着镜子里的自己感觉还凑合，勉为其难地抬头舔了舔忍足的侧脸，然后跑到隔壁房间找迹部去了。最大的收获是下次他和迹部看电影，玛格丽特不会故意趴在两人中间小憩，而是主动来到迹部身边空出的另一侧。

“——这个周末有空吗？”忍足突然说。

“嗯？”

“陪我去个地方吧。”

忍足是个信奉浪漫主义的文艺青年，站在春天的樱花树下就能代入看过的爱情故事，挨着迹部的肩膀脑补出了私奔戏码，还是两人因为家人的反对离家出走相依为命的狗血剧情——梦里迹部带着忍足回到了伦敦，最终没进一直想去的商场，而是进了象牙塔当大学教师，说自己可能没法像以前那样，想给你什么就给你什么了，忍足只是回答自己没什么想要的。迹部对忍足的脑补嗤之以鼻，尤其在意他们怎么会过上算计房贷和家庭支出的生活，坚决地说他会把最好的东西都给忍足，完全弄错了这个幻想的重点。

迹部时常怀疑忍足年纪轻轻就会变成结婚狂，巴不得被人套牢在一棵树上吊死，简单来说就是太容易被人骗走了，让他能在精神上依赖你就行。但迹部也愿意满足忍足的粉红色幻想，他把自己房间顶上的阁楼布置成了忍足的小窝，采光极佳的设计在夏天夕照时格外浪漫，忍足偶尔过来就陪他躺在阁楼里看星星看月亮，创造了一个只属于他们的二人世界。

因此当忍足带他来到东京近郊的深山老林，夜色里出现繁星般闪烁的萤火虫时，迹部只是感到了稍许惊讶。这片森林里没有人工光源，他们在林中穿行能清晰看到无数抹绿色闪过，从头顶和身侧蔓延到脚下的泥地，编织出了镶着银线的拱门。迹部小时候在英国古堡的草坪上见过萤火虫，不觉得打着灯笼谈恋爱的虫子哪里稀奇，现在跟着忍足看却有了不同的心境。

“怎么，你没见过萤火虫吗？”迹部毫不浪漫地说。

“回京都老家的时候见过。”

“只要是野外就很常见吧。”

“嗯，城市里光污染太重了。”

四周的景色发生了变化，他们来到森林深处的小溪边，大咧咧地在石头上坐了下来。薄纱般的月光挂在树梢上，溪水里一隐一现地闪着无数微光，潺潺水声奏出一首悠扬的乐曲。忍足看到地上某个缓慢移动的光点，小心地捧到手心里观察，果然是一只受了伤飞不起来的萤火虫，他的眼底染上了一层伤感，动作温和地把这只萤火虫放了回去。他们在夏日的晚风里并排坐着，触手可及之处流动着变幻莫测的光影，心跳和呼吸都变得很轻。

“——为什么想来这里？”迹部盯着小溪里的流光说。

“嘛……可能是好久没看到萤火虫了。”

“是吗？”迹部支起了下巴，“下个礼拜的这时候，我应该就在英国了吧。”

忍足停顿了半秒，“教练都安排好了吗？”

“嗯，是个合格的人选。”

“挺好。”

迹部侧过半张脸，注视着忍足瞳孔里的薄光。“之前说过吧，我找到了缺失的觉悟。我会一心一意打球，直到在世界的舞台上得到满足。”

“结果到最后也没赢你啊……”忍足怅然地说。

“那是当然的吧？坐在国王宝座上的是本大爷。”

“所以说，真的是敌不过你啊。”

“什么啊，我怎么不知道你好胜心这么强？”

“——秘密。”忍足压低了声音说。三年前的那场比赛后，他为迹部的强大所着迷，心底生出了想要赢过这个人的愿望。他拥有一个做什么都是第一的大阪时代，还是在这三年里渐渐意识到了这件事的不可能，有意无意回避了和迹部站在球网对面决胜负。但最后他终于可以抛开既定的结果，和迹部完成了一场距离上次相隔整整三年的对打，就像他在迹部面前打开了自己的心扉，少年们美好的感情生长出枝叶，在阳光下折射出温柔的色彩。

“啧。”迹部握紧了忍足的手，“你，记得对我说过什么的吧？”

“嗯？”

“世界的迹部景吾……什么的。”他的声音有点不自然。

忍足的脸变得有点烫，不由得庆幸有夜色作为掩护。他当然记得自己对迹部说过的那句话，不知是受到哪个爱情故事潜移默化的影响，也不知大脑是如何被冲昏不再如同平常绕弯子，一定是那天的夕阳和三年前似曾相识导致的，恍惚间看到初次见面隔网而立的他们，还有这三年来所有珍贵的回忆片段。在成为世界的迹部景吾之前，你首先是我的小景，他当时是这么表白心意的。

迹部扬高了声调，“所以说，不准被别人拐跑了。”

“……你不如担心我自闭。”忍足吐槽。

“谁叫你太好骗了，被人钻了空子怎么办。”

迹部的语气混着认真和玩笑，忍足垂下了眼睛：“如果我说‘我等你’这样的台词，你又会嘲笑我看小说交了智商税吧？”

“……我不讨厌。”

忍足抬起眼皮，看到迹部移开了视线，忽然意识到他们可能在考虑同样的问题，只是思考角度和表达方式不一样罢了。迹部担心他往后缩和逃跑，他犹疑自己对于迹部的价值，即使外人眼里他们都是成熟的小大人，本质上仍然是两个在感情里摸石过河的十五岁少年。但他们早已是两条重合的直线，从第一次见面的对打开始就不会再偏离轨迹，没有任何其他的分叉选项。

这回忍足主动挨过去，低头盖住了迹部的嘴唇，心跳声变得无比清晰。萤火虫的微光里，夏日终曲画上了休止符。

3\. 白色巨塔

临下班前来了一台紧急手术，忍足被迫回到手术室的无影灯下，研究人类大脑的神经如何相互穿插。工作组人员全心跟着这位主刀的节奏，除此之外什么都不用想，直到忍足熟练地剪断缝合的最后一针，大家向他欠身道上句“您辛苦了”。巡回护士礼貌性地替他取下术中溅了血痕的护目镜，男人的视线少了一层遮挡，直接扫视过来的凌厉目光让人不自觉地想避开。

“手术时间为3小时50分钟。”

忍足瞥了眼计时屏显示的数字，落在自己的心理预期范围内。他对着工作人员点了点头，“把病人送去ICU吧，注意观察之前的出血点。”

忍足出现在医院宿舍门口已是两个小时之后。换下手术专用的绿色消毒服、在办公室解决掉先前吃了一半（现在已然凉掉）的晚饭、处理完最后几封必要的工作邮件，这才拖着疲惫的身躯不情不愿地往宿舍移动——想到空荡荡的房间和毫无生气的氛围，他便提不起太大的兴致。

掏出钥匙开门的过程里，借着楼道内微弱的灯光，忍足的视线落在了门口摆放的皮鞋上，三天前这双鞋的主人还在地球另一端进行商务谈判，通过即时通讯告诉他自己可能要晚几天才能回日本。忍足的瞳孔微妙放大了，匆匆忙忙换鞋进入了屋内，他把沾着消毒水味的外套扔在玄关衣帽架上，快步穿过客厅堆满论文的书桌，捏上卧室门把时右手放轻了动作，小心地把房门推开成一个扇形，果不其然在墙边那张窄床上看到了某颗褚金色的脑袋。

忍足轻手轻脚地接近了床铺，俯下身子观察爱人的睡脸。迹部的刘海挂在额前，发间带着清新的香味，来自忍足常用的那瓶草药味洗发水，多半是飞机降落后直接过来草草冲了个澡，换上忍足的睡衣钻进被窝里补觉。迹部在穿忍足衣服这件事上早就驾轻就熟，还从中找到了别样的乐趣。忍足的面部线条变得柔和起来，相比前面在手术室的冷峻表情判若两人。

谁知迹部并没有完全被睡梦带走，晃动的光线让他嘟囔了几句，几乎是本能般伸出一条胳膊把忍足拉进了被窝，即使这种情况下动作也干净利落，根本没留给忍足任何反应的时间。床铺勉强能挤下两个成年男人，忍足在狭窄的空间里动了动，松开一路扣到顶的衬衣扣子，呼吸恢复了顺畅的频率。

“怎么提前回来了？”他问。

“谁前几天给本大爷发哭脸的？”迹部反问。

迹部和忍足交往后才意识到这家伙的黏人，严重怀疑他和平时道貌岸然的忍足医生不是同一个人，否则怎么会毫无心理包袱地冲自己撒娇，而且还是包装在一脸俨然的外壳之下。有时光是看到他的眼神就没有办法了，况且忍足只有在自己面前会露出这样的表情，打开封闭在心底的真实情感。

老实说迹部很享受被忍足依赖的感觉，心说终于把这匹白眼儿狼喂熟了。某次迹部飞机晚点无法按时回家，让忍足不用等自己回来先睡。没过几秒手机震了几下，忍足发来一个垂头丧气趴在地上的狼崽表情，迹部点开对话框的瞬间就被逗乐了，不知道忍足什么时候收藏的这种表情。他想象了忍足对着屏幕挑选表情的样子，嘴角向上扬起的弧度越来越大。

他凌晨回到家时忍足已经睡着了，床边放着叠得经纬分明的睡衣。迹部把自己装进明显是今天洗过晒干的睡衣里，刚刚钻进被窝挨着忍足找到了舒服的位置，就被不知何时醒来的爱人抓住了手。他侧过脸看到忍足迷茫的眼神，大脑似乎处于半梦半醒的状态。忍足握住迹部的手不放，舒了口气再次闭上眼睛。

迹部把忍足搂进怀里，低头吻上他的头发，低声哄说“我回来了，你安心睡吧”。忍足像是听到似的蹭了蹭他，鼻息间的呼吸声放得很轻，很快赖着迹部回到了梦里。迹部对这样的忍足没有抵抗力，五指张开停留在他的发顶，忽而想到他前面发给自己的动画表情，好不容易才忍住卡在喉咙里的笑。

“——谈判还顺利吗？”忍足岔开了哭脸的话题。

“明知故问。”

迹部在忍足怀里翻了个身，没打算把明天财经报纸的头条报道掰开来说。他们现在躺着的这张床略显拥挤，说不定还没头等舱的座位睡起来舒服，比起家里的King Size大床更是天壤之别，简直和住进了贫民窟差不多，但迹部完全没有抱怨的意思，整个人反而看起来异常放松。

忍足没再推进他们的对话，神经末梢传来迹部比起自己稍高的体温，什么东西一点点把心里最近空出的那块填满了。迹部这次出差在欧洲呆了半个月，两人除了偶尔的几条信息都没联系过。他们陷入了一段突兀的空白，忍足垂下眼睛感受着迹部的气息，小动物般用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

迹部向来着迷于从手术台下来的忍足，外科医生做完手术的身体不会撒谎——完成罕见病例的激动、中途不慎失误的懊恼，统统都会投射在微妙的肢体语言当中，面对关系亲近的对象就更是如此了。忍足的人设是沉默寡言和面部表情不丰富，迹部尤其擅长判读他在这种时候的情绪波动。

今天好像有些不同以往的东西，不是兴奋，也不是失落，倒是带着困惑和迷茫的意味。这样的情感反射很新鲜，是忍足身上不常嗅到的气息。迹部忽然想到忍足以前压力大时抽过好一阵子的烟，慢慢被自己劝着戒掉了。当时忍足碰到那种死得令人不甘的病人（比如病人愚蠢胆小不敢上手术台，又或者家属为了利益选择消极治疗），表面上比谁都漠然地走出病房，回家后就在茶几前坐成了一尊雕像，烟灰缸里堆满了绵延不绝的烟头。

难道这个笨蛋又钻进了牛角尖？迹部拧起了眉毛，双手绕到忍足的后腰，稍稍用力拉近他和自己的距离。墙上挂表指向了午夜十二点，这座城市的灯火却依旧通明。光线穿过百叶窗透进来，把墙壁分割出忽明忽暗的线条，隐约还能听到外面落下了又急又快的雨。

“明儿周末，有空出去走走？”

许久，迹部打破了屋内的沉闷。他不容反抗的大爷式语气变化了，听起来甚至有几分犹疑和试探，面对忍足这个可以称为麻烦的存在，迹部总会无条件修改自己的原则，毕竟当年两人还得打一架才能把话说清楚，迹部早就习惯了忍足的死心眼儿。忍足答应说好，他们合着对方的呼吸睡了过去。

第二天雨不再下了，空气中掺着泥土潮湿的味道，一丝凉意招呼在脸上。清晨的街心公园人不多，他们经过晨跑的少年和遛狗的老人，来到湖边的长凳并排坐下。灰蒙蒙的天空倒映在水中，圈圈涟漪从湖心荡漾开去。

迹部知道忍足喜欢安静的公园，来这里能敲打他说几句心里话。他们在微凉的秋风中沉吟了会儿，忍足对着湖面无法进行他喜欢的人类观察，只是一言不发地坐在长凳上。迹部小朋友般踢了一脚地上的石子儿，实在不符合他财团老板的身份。忍足侧过半张脸看他，嘴角展开一个无可奈何的笑。

“原来你不是闷葫芦呀！”迹部说。

“……我看起来很没有生气吗？”

“你说呢？”

迹部笔直地望进他的眼睛里，忍足自知理亏地移开了视线，后续的反驳也咽了回去。忍足明白迹部是带自己出来散心，防止自己窝在家里发霉。他交叉十指搁在膝盖上，稍显迟疑地发问：“小景，你是因为祖父决定接手家业的吗？”

“不是。”迹部果断地答，“网球是我想做的事情，接手家业也一样，从小我就知道自己要坐那个位置。但我最初想的太简单，把网球当作为了接手家业积累的社会经验，花了点时间才找到觉悟。打职网是我当时想要实现的理想，我也得到了彻底的满足，现在这个理想就是经营公司。”

“你呢？”他话锋一转，试图找到对话的正轨，“当初为什么决定做医生呢？”

“我在家里诊所泡大的，小时候的第一件玩具是听诊器，刚识字的读物是药品说明书。顺其自然的结果吧，谦也和惠里奈不也都进了医院？”

“是这样吗？”迹部大剌剌地说，忍足意识到他没有买自己的账。

真的是注定的命运吗？就算医学世家出身从小耳濡目染，就算父亲是有头有脸的大学医院教授，就算童年和谦也最常玩的游戏是扮医生，这也不是走进白色巨塔的充分条件吧？忍足上初中时嘴里说着决定未来还太早了，实则有意无意按照外科医生候选人来要求自己，回避的力量练习、精细的手工活儿、优秀的理科成绩，仅仅是因为家庭医学背景的关系吗？

所以，为什么会选择成为医生呢？

迹部突然回忆起了一桩旧事。那是他第一次陪忍足看电影，看着忍足从电视柜里搬出几十厘米厚的DVD，每一盒都用油性记号笔做了标记。他盘腿坐在地上认真挑选，半天才把某张光碟推进了放映机，回过头不好意思地眨了一下眼睛。那部电影的名字和情节早在记忆中模糊了，大抵不过是一对有情人在命运捉弄下抱憾错过的文艺爱情片，反正忍足的观影品味几十年如一日没变过。

但是迹部直至今日都记得，当他在电影临近尾声时无意间偏过头，撞见了身边默默流泪的忍足。电视屏幕里男女主角最后也没有再次见面，薄光映亮了忍足专注的神色，眼角附近沾着不容忽视的泪痕。他手里捏着几张皱巴巴的面巾纸，不是夸张的哭哭啼啼，而是沉静的真情流露。

这个外表强大的男人，竟然会因为这些虚构的东西……哭？迹部的心头掖起一角，那个瞬间鲜明地刻在了记忆里。随后不可避免地升起一阵困惑：为什么？电影也好，小说也罢，这些并非真实存在的东西，他人怎样编造都无所谓吧。

“有情人终成眷属的结局，会让人有种安心感。无论中间经历多少磨难，只要双方最终能走到一起，就真的很幸福。”忍足淡淡地说，“这里的两人明明如此相爱，最后也没能在一起，实在太令人难过了。”

刘海挡住了他的眉眼，他是当真被卷进了伤感的漩涡。迹部在那一刻恍然大悟，这个男人冷淡、骄傲、自尊心强，但他内心深处却是柔软的，仍旧保有对单纯美好事物的向往。人前精明能干，人后多愁善感，迹部更加完整地拼出忍足的组成部分，发现哪一面自己都喜欢。而他的这份天真，不仅止于爱情。

——所以，为什么想做医生呢？

忍足的骨节捏得发白，“因为……”

“因为想治好病人，想帮助别人吧。”迹部干脆地接过话茬说。

他们的对话再次陷入了空白，一群白鸟从面前振翅掠过，撞开了挂在湖面上薄纱般的阳光。不管后来被现实侵蚀成什么样子，最开始的某个时间点总归是有的吧，无关外在的名誉和利益，属于每个医生想要治病救人的初心。

忍足托起了腮帮子：“我小时候问过父亲自己名字的由来，他递给我一部国语字典让我去查。‘侑’字的解释有好几条，我看到的第一条就是帮助别人。”

“这样啊。”迹部若有所思地说。他对日本汉字没有太多研究，但他知道忍足从小就用医者的视角看待生命，和小动物打交道时眼神也会发生变化。忍足会把牧场摔在地上的小鸭子捧在掌心，仔细观察是否哪里摔出了问题，确认无事后用指尖点点它的脑袋，临别时小鸭子依依不舍地蹭了蹭他的手。

“我和惠里奈也说过，我做第一台主刀的手术前右手在抖，后来我才意识到那不是紧张，而是兴奋。我到现在都记得很清楚，那天下了手术台后身体的本能反应，有点陌生却无法抑制的激动。”

作为研修医跟了无数台手术，从第二助手到第一助手的位置，终于站在正中间拿起那把手术刀，将曾经在脑内和空中反复排演的动作变成现实，无影灯照亮他额头渗出的汗珠。这是从踏入医学院第一天起就描绘过的画面，他亲手打开人类最精密的器官，把盘踪错杂的血管和神经回归原位。

“可越是深入到后来，越有种难以言明的感觉，明明一切都在掌控之中。”

因为身在白色巨塔里的父亲，他很小就从侧面观察这个体系的运转。病人讲究重要顺序，病床追求最大利用性，医生不仅负责患者的诊疗和手术，而且身兼科研和教育指导工作，既要为研究经费四处奔波，又要应付人际关系上的明争暗斗。医局里有着各种各样的人，瞄准教授位置野心勃勃往上爬的，满腔热情被现实浇了一头冷水的，光明和阴影之间没有明确的界线。

他算是有手段心机的男人，凡事吃不到半点亏，加上自身过硬的技术以及父亲方面的关系，早晚会像惠里奈所说坐上教授的位置。但内心恐怕没有任何争名逐利的欲望，顶多是沿着铺好的道路走下去罢了。心底是在彷徨吗？抑或是在害怕吗？怕有一天彻底变得麻木不仁，情感也和手术器械一样冰凉，直到对于手下经过的所有生命都无动于衷。

“小景你知道吗？我试过躺在手术台上是什么感觉。找了一间暂时无人使用的手术室，就这样躺在那个台子上。”忍足抬手在空中比划几下，迹部悄无声息地挨近了他。“忐忑、惶恐、任人宰割，原来那些病人是这种心情。”他说。

刀俎和鱼肉在那个画面里调换了位置，明亮的无影灯刺进了眼睛里，面对未知的恐惧从内心深处卷了上来，不知结局地将自己托付给他人，只是无力的相信和期盼。头顶上方的人，真的担负得起这份信任吗？

“——笨蛋。”敲开凝固的空气，迹部抬起嘴角说。“亏你还是医生呢。你手下的病人基本都是全麻了吧？哪来什么意识，脑壳都被你撬开了。”

微风吹起他的刘海，露出光洁的额头。忍足在原地愣住了，听到迹部不咸不淡地说了下去：“不过你那些病人肯定不怎么待见你，或者起码有点怕你，最可气的是不找你看病还不行。VIP就更是如此了，我没说错吧？”

“我没那么高尚，也不指望医生比我高尚多少。病人给钱，医生看病，简单的交换而已。只要把病治好了，病人都是感激的。看病救人是你们这些白大褂的工作，我只想看你做自己喜欢的事情。如果你看不惯规则的话——”

迹部扬起下巴，“那就爬上去吧，用你的想法改变规则。”

他背后的乌云散开了，阳光跳跃在金发上。迹部是个喜怒哀乐分明的人，几乎和忍足是相反的另一个极端。可正如迹部把摄人心魄的温柔藏在大少爷的架子底下，忍足冷漠的外表下也有着温暖热忱的情感，迹部比谁都更加明白这一点，所以坚信他不会成为徒有空壳的行尸走肉。

他永远那么有自信，这么多年都没有变过。

然而下一秒迹部发现自己跌进某个熟悉的怀抱里，眼前是忍足放大数倍的帅脸，就连鼻尖的白色绒毛也无比清晰，还能感受到他下巴冒出的一圈青茬——结果到头来还是沦为了被拥抱的对象，这个男人实在是太狡猾了。

那你对我有信心吗？忍足好听的声音落在耳边。

迹部的行事准则是直截了当，最讨厌相处时别人和他绕弯子，身边伺候的没有哪个敢在他面前拖拉，生怕即使转瞬即逝的迟疑也会招来不满。但迹部对忍足这个笨蛋一直特别有耐心，有时到了他自己都始料未及的地步。

“有啊。”迹部摸着忍足头发说，“你不是我的天才吗？”

“……你好像太惯着我了。”

“还好吧。”迹部说。

忍足突然想起了初三全国大赛前的那晚，大家不约而同来到见证过失败的球场。迹部打一个响指点亮了漆黑的球场，鲜红色的玫瑰花瓣从天上飘落下来。他说你们还在惧怕黑暗吗，那就让本大爷把它变成白昼。所有人都仰视着上方狂妄大笑的少年，决定跟着他往更高的地方去。忍足觉得自己一定正拥抱着世界上最温暖的事物，这是他拿什么都不换的宝贝。

小朋友的笑声撞进空气里，阳光把周围染上了一层金色。他未来还会经历很多事情，比如跨年夜推着小病人来到医院天台，观看迹部特意为孩子安排的新年烟花，星星点点的光芒落在他们眼底，又比如主治病人术后去世带来了棘手的医疗官司，迹部陪着他把治疗和手术的过程复盘，理清了整件事情的责任不在医疗人员。每个画面里都有迹部在忍足的身边，满足他所有不曾说出口的愿望，敲打他和自个儿较劲的困惑，心头的那束光永远不会熄灭。

4\. 休息的场所

迹部第一次在生意场上栽跟头，赔进了公司两个季度的利润。竞争对手在收购项目上使绊子，不计其数的零在股票单个交易日内蒸发。迹部把自己在书房里关了两三天，每天连续开好几个小时的视频会议，剩下时间就是恶狠狠地盯着电脑屏幕，管家亲自送进去的饭菜动都不动。

忍足前些日子到北海道参加会议，从早到晚的日程排满了演讲和研讨，还没有抽出时间查看近日的新闻头条，他从机场出来回家的路上听到财经快讯，知道迹部心里一定不痛快。迹部从职网退役接手日本的家业以来，还从未有过被人摆一道的经历。忍足当然不认为这道难题会让他束手无策，迹部的字典里没有认栽这个词语，竞争对手过段时间就会吃到对等的苦头。

忍足担心的是迹部把身体抛到脑后，除了工作完全不考虑别的事情。他有一套自己派遣负面情绪的方式，不痛快时的发泄多半和“自虐”挂钩，小时候心情烦躁就跑到网球场发狂似的打球，或者直接穿着校服纵身跳进泳池里，在场的管家和佣人都被少爷吓得不轻。这种行为模式长大后也没什么改观，哪怕迹部突然冲到外面全速跑十公里、再到健身房里举铁两小时都很正常。

下车看到门口管家的神色，忍足便知道自己的担心变成了现实。他匆匆来到了主人套房，眼镜上还糊着温差带来的雾气。迹部倚在床头敲打手机键盘，床头柜上摆着半杯水和被忽视的药片。他听到推门的声音稍微抬起眼皮，哑着嗓子和风尘仆仆的忍足打了声招呼，随后端起手边的水杯喝了一大口。

“别说话了。”忍足摇摇头，“喉咙挺疼的吧。”

迹部没给出正面回答，最后敲了几下键盘把手机扔了。忍足走到床边试了试他额头的温度，又让他张开嘴观察了里面的情况，皱着眉毛确认了迹部的扁桃体肿得厉害，同时整个人的温度烧得不低。迹部在被检查的过程里很配合，只是冲忍足医生瞪着眼睛，两道眉毛几乎拧到了一起。

老实说迹部的情况不至于太严重，好好休息几天就能缓过来，任何药物都显得多余。但扁桃体发炎的症状正是最让人难受的，迹部刚才张嘴的时候非常勉强，估计最近吞咽口水都需要忍着痛，带着情绪说话就更不用提了，况且迹部肯定是长时间和人联线通话，几乎没给嗓子留下休息的空间。

忍足猜他这次生病一半是给气出来的，症状初期的听不进劝加重了病情，非把自己关在书房里投入工作狂的角色，管家就算急坏了也拗不过少爷，看到忍足像是终于抓住了救命稻草。迹部以前碰上点不打紧的小毛病，家里大厨做的饭菜一概不动筷子，只有忍足熬的豆芽汤一勺勺送进嘴里，管家早就认定了少爷能听进忍足的话，碰到迹部犯了脾气还得来找忍足医生。

忍足把迹部的病情总结为自作自受，冷着张脸摸了一下他的头发，拿起托盘里的药片看了一眼后觉得没必要，合着旁边的手机和文件一起收走了。迹部没发出任何声音反对，视线光是一寸不离地黏在忍足身上，看他从药箱里找出儿童退烧冰宝贴，剪成合适的形状后贴在自己的脑袋上。忍足全程揣着那张冷淡的扑克脸，贴上后满意地把迹部的刘海拨到一边。

“你以前大概把不少人气成这样过，忍着。”他说。

迹部的心思根本不在这里，和他打职网时真正的伤病比起来，这点疼痛的程度实在是太轻了。但迹部怀疑忍足把自己当作儿科病区的孩子了，用尽全身力气瞪大了眼睛，通过脑电波质问忍足为什么给自己贴这玩意儿，殊不知自己这样看起来更像是小朋友了，旁观者的眼里显得既可笑又有几分可爱。

“管用。”忍足回答。

忍足示意迹部乖乖在被窝里躺着，从小厨房的冰箱里敲了一块冰块，塞到迹部的嘴里让他含着，以此缓解发炎部位散出的热。迹部持续高速运转的大脑忽然放空了，自动调到休息的档位什么都不去想，迷迷糊糊听到忍足在房间里打开行李箱收拾东西的声音，接下来是浴室里传来哗哗的流水声，然后那股熟悉的草药味回到了身边，一只冰凉的手重新贴上了他的额头。

“我没事儿。”迹部嘟囔。

“嗯。”忍足顺着话茬说，“反正你不用吃药，歇几天就好了。”

本来按迹部魔鬼的身体素质，这顶多是症状初期睡一觉就能好的小病，但他非得死命折腾自己才舒服，连续对着电脑屏幕消耗需要充电的身体，那就只能把之前耗掉的时间歇回来了，虽然忍足已经料到了他得知药方后的不情愿。

“……后天有个重要的酒会，我得去。”迹部艰难地说。

忍足看着他的侧脸沉吟了会儿，明白迹部不可能听话呆在家里，后天的酒会也属于有价值的应酬。他提出了折衷的解决方案，“我到时陪你去吧。”

迹部一愣，“你不是最讨厌社交场合了吗？”

迹部无疑指出了某个事实，忍足对于社交场合从来都是敬而远之，这点和迹部是截然相反的两面。迹部巴不得众人的目光都集中在自己身上，摇晃着高脚杯表演是他与生俱来的本能，就和在球场上接受胜利的欢呼一样。忍足则不喜欢来自别人的多余关注，他宁愿把时间用来和疑难杂症作斗争，或者扎进堆积成山的论文里钻研，除了学术会议以外的场合基本不露脸，搬出教授和医学部长的面子也不一定管用，医局同事早就习惯了他为人处事的方式。

迹部在少年时代就发现了忍足这方面的性子，以前学校里举行各种热闹非凡的大型活动，活动开始之际忍足多半会被同年级的正选拖去参加，但过不了多久就会开溜到不起眼的角落里，留下同伴们在原地左顾右盼找不到他，他以淡淡的姿态注视着远处人群中心，那里通常站着某个金色的身影。

迹部对于忍足的情绪变化很敏感，总是能轻易找到他所在的位置，巧妙地甩掉团团围住自己的人群来到他身边，用几句玩笑话来看看他到底在想什么，因为这家伙的侧影往往看上去很寂寞。忍足会用同样的玩笑话作为回应，迹部也不介意和这人插科打诨，就像他们在电话里乐此不疲的那样，最后以忍足从兜里掏出一颗糖塞给他作为结局，糖纸上画着标志性的眼镜O-O。

“——你自己单独去，话都说不了几句吧。”忍足说。

“好吧。”迹部撇着嘴说，“那你打算以本大爷老婆的身份去吗？”

“秘书。”忍足敲了敲迹部的脑袋，“而且你的说法反了吧？”

迹部闷哼了一声，转过身看着忍足放大的脸。忍足当年做过他竞选学生会会长的竞选秘书，打点好了各种迹部缺乏关注的细节，迹部没少感叹过自己看人的眼光之准，后来也把忍足用成了隐形的网球部副部长，遇到部内难题会转过头征求他的意见，当网球部的大家谈论起迹部作为部长的存在，也会自然而然地提及忍足是他冷静的参谋，迹部听后感到不可名状的骄傲。

秘书是个滴水不漏的答案，有心人士也都知道忍足的真实身份，但迹部仍然想大方地宣示对爱人的所有权，免得想入非非的视线落在忍足身上。——这不过是他脑内流光般的想法之一。迹部和忍足几年前在海外登记，某种程度来说是上流圈里公开的秘密，别人眼里忍足无可厚非就是迹部的人，双方也把家人的认可看得更为重要，不在乎外人视角里添油加醋的故事。

眼下需要考虑的事情还有很多，比如这次的窟窿得沉下心来填上，很长时间内的日程都不会有空档，期待已久的年底休假大概也化成了泡影，无法关闭电子设备带忍足逃离这座城市，迹部的眼里浮现出了怨念。

“今年可能没法带你去南国小岛度假了，你无所谓？”

“你陪着我就行。南国小岛我早就去腻了，实话。”

“留在日本过新年的话，天知道你的病人又要抢我几次。”

“我休假时关机还不行吗？”

“然后用电脑和论文圈自己一天？”

“祖宗。”忍足拖长尾音说，想把这场跑题的嘴架画上一个句号。

“你不是说帮本大爷打理生意都会？”迹部大剌剌地说。

“会啊。”忍足秒答，“保证你不再被人占便宜。”

“嘴欠是吧？”迹部有气无力地踹了他一脚。

“行了，先睡吧。”

迹部被忍足的声音蛊惑了，意识渐渐地从脑内抽离，四周的音量调到了最低档。迹部童年所住府邸的湖边有张沙发床，那是他小时候心灵唯一能够得到放松的地方，可以暂时远离比同龄人更加沉重的童年。长大后他在忍足身边找到了新的休息场所，仿佛变成了另外一个陌生的自己，大脑的运算也可以切换到待机状态，时至今日仍然是如此，在草药味的环绕下收获了无数安眠。

许多年前某次礼仪学习的会场外，迹部顺口把心里话说漏了嘴，他在忍足身边就没必要绷紧神经。那时忍足说希望他不要把别人身边当作休息的场所，绕着弯子确认自己在迹部心里的特殊性，尚不明白让迹部放松这件事本身有多困难。忍足把迹部视为炽热的发光体，一束明亮的光照亮了他的生活，其实迹部也从忍足身上感到了温暖，第一次触碰到了家的温度。

忍足如约陪迹部出席了酒会，把自己装进裁剪合身的和服里，帮助说话困难的迹部周旋于各界大佬之间。忍足本身很擅长人际关系的判读，语言表达的艺术也是信手拈来，开场不久就接到了迹部最想要的橄榄枝，洽谈过后成功把合作意向变成了有雏型的合同，迹部的算盘打到了点子上。

忍足的谈吐和才能自不用说，气质也和上流社会的少爷无异，毕竟从小到大和迹部混了那么多年。他在迹部身边本来就引人注目，各种感兴趣的目光在忍足身上徘徊，迹部心里泼开了复杂的情绪，转头注意到忍足侧脸一闪而过的疲惫，便只想着赶快结束工作带他回家。擅长社交和喜欢社交是两码事，忍足早就用完了和人寒暄的配额，却还继续着外人听来无懈可击的对话。

果不其然，忍足回程路上一副累坏了的样子，靠着座椅后背话也不说。迹部把那颗脑袋按在自己肩上，张开五指揉了揉他的头发，类似他们初中坐校车往返比赛场馆时的画面，只不过两人的角色发生了互换。那时忍足也不敢明目张胆地顺毛，顶多在迹部无意倒在自己肩上后一动不动，用余光观察着迹部分明的睫毛，觉得自己能一直这样看下去。

“下次不来了，啊。”迹部轻声哄。

“没关系。”忍足说，“你别说话了。”

迹部亲了亲他的头发，不打算和忍足再打嘴架，即使打嘴架已经称得上他们的相处之道，记得两人刚交往时迹部带忍足到高档西餐厅就餐，包了整间餐厅只为他们两人服务，台上还有专门的乐队伴奏表演，充分发挥了有钱人家少爷的任性，忍足却没停下过平民视角对于餐厅环境和食物的吐槽，迹部也无意识地被他带到了沟里，讨论了半天没有实质意义的内容。

今天晚上忍足替他分担了不少应酬的任务，迹部不必过多使用恢复状态的嗓子，再过两天就能彻底满血复活，现在需要充电的反而是忍足，迹部只想让他安心在回家途中睡上一觉。迹部知道忍足哪怕再不喜欢这件事，说不定下次还是会换好衣服陪他出席，用自己的方式在他身后提供支持，就像相识之初担任他的竞选秘书那样，嘴上说着为什么非得让我做这件差事，真正做起工作比谁都更进入角色，帮助迹部以压倒性的优势当上了学生会长。

国王身边站着辅佐他的丞相也不错，当时迹部第一次产生了这样的认知。

他们互相挨着对方睡过去了，像是回到了还不用顾及太多的小时候，黄色小球就是生活的全部，在汗水和欢呼中消耗着青春，稍偏过头就能对上熟悉的视线，确认到某些想要找的东西，心情也被推上了轻飘飘的云端。这份想法直到今天也未改变，只要在这个人身边，永远都有休息的场所。

5\. 教授夫人会

“教授夫人会？”

迹部从平板屏幕里抬起头，重复一遍忍足刚才提及的陌生名词。

“啊，就是大学医院教授夫人们的聚会。”

“拉关系？”

“装腔作势。”忍足拧起了眉毛，“——就像镜子的正反面一样，院内教授间的关系和夫人间的关系。会长和大奥总管差不多，通常由医学部长的夫人担任，能想象其他夫人对她的态度了吧。”

迹部当然能在脑海里描绘出那个画面：璀璨的水晶吊灯照亮宴会厅，自助餐区分门别类摆放着丰盛的食物，礼仪端正的侍者们来到客人身边送上问候，这些和他参加过的无聊酒会没有太大区别，不过主角从西装革履的商务精英变成了身着传统和服的教授夫人们。万变不离其宗的是大家端着一本正经的架子进行社交，共同上演一出让旁观者拍手称快的好戏。

她们各自先生在医院的地位高低一目了然，夫人会会长过生日全体成员都要为她庆生，满脸堆笑地举着酒杯说些令人反胃的祝词，比如感谢会长给所有夫人树立了如何支持教授的榜样、祝贺会长最近在医疗慈善领域获得的奖项，以及装作饶有兴致地倾听她发表的生日演说；相比之下先生在医院混得不遂心意的夫人则处境惨淡，不仅聚会过程中被其他夫人有意无意边缘化，还得忍受不时传入耳朵里对她先生乃至家庭的冷嘲热讽。

教授夫人会是那座白色巨塔的缩影，看似平静的表面下涌动着无数暗流，仔细推敲全是权力和等级的斗争。但这比起生意场上的较量是小巫见大巫，迹部对母猫们站上戏台的表演不感兴趣，反而被夫人会的存在本身吸引了注意力。

“所以你需要充门面吗，忍足教授？”迹部坏笑着问。

忍足前几周坐上了神经外科新任教授的位置，竞选时另一位候选人是药厂老板的赘婿，这个空缺是他在科室出人头地的唯一机会。老丈人为帮女婿争取各科教授的选票花了不少心思，请客吃饭和送礼就不必说了，甚至还想从教授们的家庭背景下手找到不为人知的弱点，谁承想最后还是输给了技术过硬且平时不屑于社交的忍足，这么多年砸在女婿身上的投资打了水漂。

忍足本人倒是不怎么在意教授的头衔，一纸人事调动的通知书随手扔进抽屉里，过段时间指不定就当作废纸丢掉了，不像某些把任命书裱起来挂在办公桌后方的同事。对他来说往高处爬的意义不是声名和利益，而是能不被白色巨塔里的规矩束住手脚，科室里的后辈也不必活成自我厌恶的样子。

忍足在饭桌上轻描淡写地和迹部带过职位的变动，仿佛只是完成了一台轻松的手术，抹去了背后有惊无险的细节。迹部倒是挺为忍足感到高兴，认为他终于能得到更多医院和学会的优质资源，专心致志地和疑难杂症以及科研论文较劲，并且完全按照自己的想法带领这个科室。

忍足低头展开一个淡淡的笑，迹部握住他的手指捏了捏。

忍足继续循规蹈矩地穿梭在门诊大楼和住院大楼之间，无论面对VIP病人还是普通病人都揣着那张令人敬畏的扑克脸，淡漠的视线挡在平光眼镜背后，谁也拿他没办法。担任研修医时忍足就在医局建立了人设，同事们也早已习惯了他稍显古怪的脾气，毕竟人家有硬本事和父亲方面的人脉。

迹部在忍足当上教授后撞见过一次他的早诊，这才对忍足身份的变化有了真切认知，尤其明白了教授头衔在白色巨塔里的特殊意义。那天迹部从父亲所在的顶楼VIP病房陪护完下来，想溜到忍足医生的办公室休息半小时再回公司上班，经过导诊台时头顶的铃声一响（“——忍足教授的早诊开始了”），他被震动耳膜的声音怔住了，稍显困惑地停下了脚步。

迹部正琢磨这条广播的意思，忽而看到导诊台的护士们光速跑到各间病房门口站得笔直，还用余光确认病房内的护士和病人做好了准备，严阵以待的架势让他摸不着头脑，简直让人以为院长要来考察工作。下一秒走廊尽头出现了浩浩荡荡的白大褂队伍，威风凛凛领头的那个除了忍足还能是谁。

迹部从小出席的上流社会酒宴数不胜数，他八岁就得到进入白金汉宫觐见皇室的机会，当众和女王行了一个漂亮的屈膝礼，晚宴上还交流了一番骑马的心得，甚至有人误以为他是有皇室血统的小王子；迹部打职网时参加过各种大型赛事，用优雅的冰之帝王打法征服球场，打一个响指宣布自己的胜利，看台上的观众为他起立欢呼，全世界的目光都聚焦在他身上。

但饶是见过大场面的迹部此时也吓了一跳，目瞪口呆地盯着忍足率领跟班们走进病房，后半段的队伍还留在房间外面。主治医生点头哈腰地和他汇报病人的手术情况，忍足淡淡地瞥了一眼研修医高举到自己眼前的CT，停顿半秒后撂下言简意赅的判断和指示，公式化地点头祝愿病人早日康复，然后移动到下一位等待教授诊疗的患者床边。在场人士对教授毕恭毕敬的态度不言而喻，忍足却是全无所谓的样子，交谈过程中也不会端着架子。

迹部后来用教授早诊和忍足打趣儿，说没想到他在医院这么风光，比本大爷在公司的风头还要高。迹部在厚重的滤镜下永远以忍足为骄傲，说话语气却带着隐隐约约的羡慕和嫉妒。忍足揉着后脑勺眨了眨眼睛，嘟囔说这只是日常工作罢了，但总算可以坐电梯不必从楼梯间小跑上来了。

迹部笑骂他一句没出息，心里却觉得自己先生可爱极了。

迹部对忍足相关的一切都怀有兴趣，教授夫人会自然不会例外，但他似乎刻意忽略了某些先决条件。“——我相信你能给我充门面，可是性别好像不大对？”忍足叹了口气。

“哼，你先问问女教授家属准备给什么待遇。”

忍足想到惠里奈提到教授夫人会时嗤之以鼻的样子，无可奈何地一耸肩。

姐姐去年晋升为心脏外科第一位女教授，教授会议时从来都是众人目光的焦点，气场比左右两侧的男同事还要强大。据说医局新人听到她高跟鞋的声音都害怕，生怕在工作当中落下了值得数落的把柄。忍足和谦也没少在背后吐槽，惠里奈果然是电视剧里的魔鬼女教授，他们早在小时候就看出来这点了。

“嘛……她们应该对夫人会不感兴趣。”

“不如改叫教授爱人会。”迹部皱着眉毛说。

“是吧。”

他们的对话就此不了了之。忍足以为迹部听到教授夫人会觉得有意思，开玩笑地说一句充门面就过去了，不是认真打算出席这种无意义的聚会；没想到半个月后迹部旧事重提，询问他下一次教授夫人会的时间地点，自己可以空出日程安排早做准备，顺便差人定做一套纹付羽织袴。

迹部捏着酒杯喝了一口，神情不像是开玩笑。

“行吧，我找人问问。”忍足答应。

忍足在医院档案里的情感状态是已婚，无名指上也戴着象征该商品已经售出的戒指，护士站的妹妹们却不清楚那位神秘对象到底是谁，嘴快的谦也医生在这件事上支支吾吾，向来好用的午饭便当和最新款跑鞋都不能收买他，最终只有高级别的几位医生知道忍足和迹部的关系。

忍足不认为有人敢在夫人会上为难迹部，就算她们有想法也不会有宣之于口的胆子，除非一时冲动想要挑战迹部冷冽的气场，怎么想象都只会是被怼回来的结局；况且迹部举手投足有折服人心的魅力，还是担心他成为夫人会上的家属偶像比较现实，忍足耳边再次出现了“从今天起本大爷就是教授夫人会的King啦”的幻听，摇着头把糟糕的想法赶出大脑。

但忍足还是提前和同事们打了招呼，说自己家那位可能会去下次的教授夫人会，告诉他们实在不行就说“忍足教授是个女的，你们难道不知道吗？”反正这也是在陈述事实，他和惠里奈名分上都是忍足教授，新来的研修医给他们送资料难免有过弄错对象闹笑话的经历，再加上急诊科相同姓氏的谦也医生，研修医的头可想而知是更大了，起码得花上几周才能分辨清楚。

忍足告诉完迹部信息就把这桩事抛在了脑后，重新扎进了办公桌上堆积成山的病历和论文。直到某天晚上迹部摇摇晃晃地撞进了家门，劈头盖脸地朝客厅里的忍足扔下一句话：“本大爷选上会长了！”

“哪个商会啊？”忍足不假思索地问。

迹部踩着梦游般的步子从玄关走了过来，身后跟着三五个想要上前伺候少爷又不敢轻举妄动的仆人，忍足用眼神示意他们退回去不要紧，这里交给他来处理就好。结果仆人们刚悄无声息地消失在了走廊里，迹部就在移动中途被沙发腿绊了一下，身体失去平衡栽向了中间的大理石茶几。

忍足把差点磕到茶几的迹部捞进怀里，扶着他在沙发里找到舒适的位置，抱过那颗褚金色的脑袋放在自己膝盖上，不无担忧地揉了揉他的额角，“——怎么喝了这么多？”迹部酒量还算不错，出去应酬没几个人拼得过他，通常也没人敢灌这位爷的酒。现在他却有点喝上头了的感觉，忍足多少感到奇怪。

迹部摆了摆手，“教授夫人会！哎哟，她们可太能喝了。”

忍足这才恍然大悟迹部今晚的行程，难怪他穿了纹付羽织袴而不是西装，男士香水也换成了没闻过的款式，下午送迹部出门的时候没太注意，现在细看脸上好像还若有似无地修饰了几笔。说起来教授夫人会确实有每年改选会长的传统，但那都是徒有表面功夫的作秀罢了，大家总会拍着巴掌祝贺医学部长的夫人以全票连任，欢迎她上台发表关于夫人会新一年规划的演讲。

忍足压扁了半边眉毛：“今晚玩得开心吗？”

他听上去像是和自家小朋友说话，声音放到了和缓的频道，揣着扑克脸的忍足医生消失了，眼神里融化着深沉的情感。忍足当初在儿科轮转时也是用同样的语气和孩子沟通，偶尔还装了几盒自己亲自制作的章鱼烧送给小病人，在同期惊讶的目光中成为儿科病区的全民偶像。

忍足拨开迹部的刘海到耳后，眼神里装满了真拿你没办法的讯号，压根不担心医学部长的夫人是否给自己记上了一笔账。忍足看到迹部抓过他的手玩了起来，指间交错着两抹银色的光亮。他对这个问题的答案自然有所预料，迹部显然在夫人会上找了不少乐子，比谈判桌上搞定一笔大生意都开心。

迹部傻笑起来，“大家都推选我当会长！”

“我看她们是想蹭饭吧。”忍足吐槽。

迹部自顾自说了下去，“你在太太团里很出名，是别人家的先生。”

“啊？”

“唔……我说我是你老公，她们都用敬畏的眼神看着我。”迹部抬手在空中比划，仿佛一个向小伙伴炫耀新玩具的孩子，眼睛里闪着和公共场合截然不同的光。

可你参加的是教授夫人会啊？忍足心中的腹诽愈演愈烈，最后强行把卡在喉咙里的槽咽了回去。“行啦，我去给你冲杯青柠水吧。”他说。

忍足认定迹部是喝糊涂了，估计那些教授夫人们打定主意要灌晕他，多人轮番上阵的攻势谁也招架不住，再说她们本来也是出了名的能喝酒。忍足想帮迹部醒了酒早点回房间休息，那颗脑袋却坚决拒绝从他腿上移开。忍足对这位祖宗没辙了，干脆摇起白旗让他舒舒服服地赖着。

迹部满意地蹭了蹭忍足的衣角，从衣兜里摸出一叠皱巴巴的纸，夹在两根手指之间举到忍足眼前，得意洋洋地晃了几下。忍足定睛一看，正是他一直想做的研究计划书，放到国际上也是最前沿的方向。他曾经在饭桌上无意和迹部提了一嘴，想不到几个月后理想就照进了现实。

“……小景？”他难以置信地说。

“我和那位夫人谈来的呗。”

听到迹部理所当然的语气，即使知道爱人从来都是伸手给予，忍足也快要当场感动得掉泪了。课题负责人是其他科室的教授，忍足平时在医院里和他的交集较少，最近手头攒着的工作又太多，还没找到合适的机会打开对话。迹部总是知道他真正想要的东西，用自己的方式摘下来塞到他手里。

“说吧，你破费了多少？”他好容易平稳了情绪问。

“这点小事不用花钱。”迹部摇了摇手指。

忍足忽然感到了莫名的紧张，几乎想要直接把迹部扒了好好检查，按着他头皮的右手也停止了动作，各种诡谲的联想在脑内一闪而过。迹部着实被他的反应逗乐了，故意含糊地说自己现在又累又困，拖长的尾音足以引起听者无限遐想。忍足的情感压过了理智，完全被迹部的误导带跑了。

“你到底干了什么呀？”忍足着急地问。

“该干的……唔，等我醒了再好好疼爱你。”

迹部说完一歪脑袋睡了过去，忍足只能干巴巴地看着他的侧脸发呆，大脑仍然维持着极为慢速的运转，试图理解刚才话语背后的意有所指。迹部的呼吸很快变得均匀，看来今天晚上非同寻常的应酬让他累惨了。忍足瞄了一眼墙上挂表的时间，调整了脑内事项的优先级别，转而着手搬运迹部回屋的差事。

其实迹部非常重视教授夫人会，事先查清了整间医院的人际关系网，派系之分的历史渊源都一清二楚，就是为了能在夫人会上应对自如，其中包括谈拢一份研究计划书，虽然他的金主身份也有不可忽视的加成。对于某些明里暗里挤兑忍足的教授，迹部没有在聚会上给他们的家属摆脸色，反而不着痕迹地拉拢了她们，毕竟夫人给先生吹枕边风的本事可不能小觑。

那个场景里的忍足对此并不知情，只是借着月光注视身边迹部的睡脸，很快也进入了安稳的睡梦。至于忍足第二天回医院上班收获了所有同事的注目礼（“原来忍足医生的爱人是自动取款机！”），迹部在教授夫人会上出尽风头的消息传到当年冰帝正选的聊天群，以及迹部正式把教授夫人会更名为教授爱人会，那都是后来的故事了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把这篇填完了！塞了很多一直想写的东西，便利店打工的小侑、萤火虫环绕的对谈、小侑姓名的解释、早诊的忍足教授等等，某篇旧文片段也修成理想中的状态了，感觉把《恋爱喜剧》各种侧面也补全了，是个合格的新年礼物（捧脸
> 
> 说到萤火虫，去年夏天经常在家附近的林子里散步，每到晚上就能看见成片的萤火虫，绿色微光一隐一现，从头顶树枝一路延伸到脚边，好像梦里才会出现的画面。回家发现自家院子里也有很多，抬头还能看到无数星星，就架起专门的天文望远镜去找土星、火星和月亮，是个相当轻盈的夏天。
> 
> 今年要给以前的作品一个交代，很多想要实现的愿望，还会有自己的猫。希望新的一年平安顺遂，迟到的新年快乐w


End file.
